


Eternally Yours,

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: What if Juno left a note for Nureyev and what if it was a poem?





	Eternally Yours,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this epic Good Omens poem:  
> https://the-stars-say-gay.tumblr.com/post/185473028590/two-nipples-maybe-more-aziraphalesbian

You waltzed into my life, without a song, without a care  
You joined me on the window, though I’d fallen through the air  
I’d fallen oh so deeply, so madly in love with your vulpine stare  
Your so sharp smile, your clever wit, the curl of your hair

Your cologne lingers in my mind: a gentle breath, a quiet breeze,  
Music playing softly as it floats through the trees  
I cannot place it yet I know that it comes from your home  
No longer yours, clearly, as you travel on your own

You run like a comet, moving fast and burning bright  
Planets quaking in your wake, never more than a brief sight  
You have no name, you have no past, but your future is your own  
You stole a kiss and with it, pulled me from my comfort zone

Oh lover, you are starlight, cold and burning in the night  
Oh lover, you are diamonds, stolen beauty in the light  
"Oh lover, can I trust you?" The question seems so trite  
As, love, my heart is guarded but I love you despite

For you are my Rose, of regal splendor you are graced  
Elegant and charming, your thorns sharp and so well-placed  
You are my Rose: my mysterious white knight

Oh lover, I’m a meteor, crashing heavily on the ground  
Oh lover, I must leave you - I’d only hold you down  
Oh lover, the stars are waiting, and I know they wait for thee  
And, love, my only hope is that you’ll come back for me

For I am your Dahlia, someone strengthened by despair  
Know that I’m eternally yours, even though I am not there  
I am your Dahlia: unfurling petals, betrayal contrite


End file.
